1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to comfort systems, and more particularly relates to comfort systems having blankets, towels or quilts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional aircraft comfort systems employ a plurality of blankets and a plurality of pillows. Flyers seeking comfort can access the pillows and/or blanket that they desire from the overhead storage compartment. During some flights there may be a demand for a large number of pillows and on other flights there may be large demand for blankets. In order to meet this demand, there are typically an excess of either blankets and/or pillows on any flight because the exact demand of that flight is not known at the time of takeoff. This excess of pillows and/or blankets typically means that these comfort systems typically utilize more than desired levels of overhead storage space and any weight added by these systems is undesired due to the additional fuel required to transport them.
Beach towels are known that are made of cotton, terry cloth, polyester, or other natural and man-made fabrics. Towels typically are rectangular in shape and are elongated in one direction to allow the user to lay the towel on the sand, chaise lounge, or pool side surface to provide a barrier between the user and the environment. One central deficiency of these beach towels is that they provide little to no comfort and act merely as a barrier to dirt and sand. In addition, the towels are bulky and awkward to carry about, especially when toted in addition to chairs, coolers, and sundry beach toys.
Consequently, there is a need and desire to provide comfort systems for aircraft, boats, beaches and other seating areas which require reduced storage space and reduced weight compared to conventional comfort systems.